The invention relates to a packaging machine for producing (cigarette) packs from web-like packaging material which is drawn from a (working) reel situated on a working journal, a new "full" reel being extracted from a reel stock by means of a transport journal, conveyed in axial alignment in front of the working journal and transferred to this as a result of axial shifting.
Packaging machines of high performance, especially cigarette packaging machines, have a correspondingly high consumption of packaging material. This, if not supplied in the form of individual blanks produced elsewhere, is delivered to the packaging machine as a web-like material in wound reels. Blanks are then produced from these and processed within the packaging machine.
In view of the considerable consumption of packaging material, it is important to provide reels in a sufficient number and in a favourable position. Furthermore, it is important to supply new, that is to say, "full" reels to the processing station, in particular the working journal, over short conveying zones.
In a known device for feeding reels from a reel stock to a working journal, a rocker lever with a transport journal is moveable along a straight conveying zone by means of a spindle mechanism. For the take-over of a reel from the reel stock and for the transfer of this to the working journal, the rocker lever, together with the reel, is pivoted transversely relative to the conveying plane (German Offenlegungsschrift 3,202,647).
Because of the linear transport of the "full" reel from the reel stock to the working journal, relatively long transport distances have to be covered, with a corresponding amount of time being taken. The efficiency of this known reel-change device is, therefore, relatively low.